Chance Meeting
by conwaygurl
Summary: Olivia wasn't looking for love...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm going to be late." Olivia mumbled to herself as she raced through the mall.  
"Amanda is going to kill me." She continued as she weaved past shoppers. She looked down at her watch. "Great 4:00." She muttered. This was the third time she was going to be late this week. Her manager would not be pleased. She rounded the corner and smacked into something hard. Olivia suddenly realized she collided with a person.  
"Walk much?" she asked sarcastically as she headed into the White Candle Barn. "People seriously need to learn to walk." She said as she headed to the back of the store.  
"Olivia!" Amanda yelled.  
'Here we go.' Olivia thought to herself.  
"Hi Amanda. Sorry I'm late." She said.  
"Sorry?! This is the third time this week. I have half a mind to fire you." Amanda said.  
"Amanda, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Olivia replied tying her apron on. Amanda sighed. "Like I haven't heard that one before. Just get to work, we were very busy this afternoon."  
"Right." Olivia said looking around the empty store. Olivia settled onto a stool behind the register and began ruffling through her backpack. This was going to be a long afternoon. During the month of June there wasn't exactly a rush on candles.  
"Excuse me?" a voice asked. Olivia was startled and looked up quickly.  
"Sorry. I didn't realize someone was here." She said. He shrugged. "No problem. I just wanted to see if you were okay." Olivia looked puzzled. "If I'm okay?"  
"Yeah, I kinda bumped into you earlier." He said.  
"Oh, that was you? Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.  
"Good. I wasn't looking where I was going so...sorry." He said.  
"Don't worry about it. I was in a hurry to get here so I wasn't looking either." She told him. He looked around. "Sure looks like they needed you."  
"Tell me about it." She said "Summer isn't exactly prime time for buying candles."  
"Obviously." He replied.  
"So can I help you with anything else?" Olivia asked. He shook his head. "Guess I'll be on my way." Olivia nodded. "Okay, bye."  
"See you around." He said leaving the store.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"Yes! 3:50. Ten minutes to spare." Olivia said to herself.  
"My, my, my. Little Miss Olivia is on time, early in fact." Amanda said. It took everything Olivia had not to jump across the register and strangle Amanda.  
"Told you it wouldn't happen again." She said.  
"We'll see how long that lasts. See ya." Amanda said leaving the store. Olivia took her usual position behind the register. Looking around to make sure no one had miraculously decided to come in the store today Olivia took her notebook and stared blankly at a piece of paper she had stuck inside.  
"Do they pay you just to sit here?" someone asked. Olivia looked up and saw the boy she met yesterday.  
"Do you have anything better to do than stalk mall employees?" she asked back.  
"I'm not stalking. I'm here to shop." He said. Olivia looked at him suspiciously. "Here?"  
"Yes, here." He said.  
"Okay, what exactly are you looking for?" she asked him.  
"Umm...candles." He said lamely.  
"Thank you Captain Obvious." Olivia said sarcastically. "Let's try an easier question. Who are the candles for?"  
"My mom." He said quickly. "It's her birthday." Olivia nodded. "Follow me." He walked with her to the front the store.  
"These are brand new." She said handing him a candle set. "They come in three different fragrance types: fresh fruit, spring garden, and coffee." He looked at the box. "Which one do you like?"  
"Personally I like the fresh fruit, but spring garden seems to be the biggest seller." She replied.  
"This store has a big seller?" he asked looking around. "How many did you sell, two?" Olivia laughed. "Something like that."  
"So what else do you have?" he asked.  
"Walk this way." She said leading him to the back of the store. "These are also pretty popular." He examined the candles she gave him. "I'm no candle expert, but what makes these any different from the other ones you showed me?"  
"These have glitter on them." Olivia replied.  
"Oh of course, glitter. That's why this set costs $26.00 and the others cost $20.00?" he asked.  
"Exactly." Olivia said. He shook his head.  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
"It just amazes me what a little glitter can do." He said.  
"Indeed. So what looks good?" she asked.  
"Hmmm...I think she'd like these better." He said handing Olivia the glitter set.  
"Nice choice. I'll go ring you up." Olivia said.  
"So what's in that notebook of yours?" he asked.  
"Nothing important." Olivia replied scanning the price tag.  
"Can I see?" he asked reaching for the book. Olivia quickly grabbed his hand. "I said not important, I didn't mean not private."  
"Sorry." He replied.  
"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." She replied.  
"It's okay. I understand the privacy thing." He told her.  
"Well, here you go." She said handing him the bag.  
"Thanks for your help...umm...I didn't catch your name." he said.  
"Olivia." She replied. "And you're..."  
"Charlie." He said. "Well, catch you later."  
"Oh wait!" she exclaimed running after him.  
"What?" he asked curiously as he eyed the piece of paper in her hand.  
"I keep forgetting to hand these to people. The store delivers special orders now. Here's the card with the phone number, if you ever need it." She said.  
"Cool. Thanks." He said.  
"Bye." She replied. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
"Really? Are you serious?" Olivia asked her friend Dawn.  
"I swear." Dawn replied.  
"Who knew?" Olivia asked.  
"Obviously not her boyfriend." Dawn said. Olivia nodded in agreement. Dawn was visiting Olivia at work during her break from her job at Musicland.  
"Well, I'd better get back. My time is almost up." Dawn told her.  
"Please don't leave. I'll die of boredom." Olivia pleaded. Dawn laughed. "Does anyone ever come in here?"  
"Actually someone came in yesterday." Olivia said, smiling at the thought of Charlie.  
"Whoa, by the look on your face it must have been a hot guy." Dawn said. Olivia blushed. "Am I that transparent?" Dawn was about to answer but was interrupted.  
"Hello ladies." Charlie said.  
"Hey. What's up?" Olivia asked.  
"Uh-hum." Dawn coughed.  
"Oh, sorry. Charlie this is my friend Dawn. Dawn this is my favorite customer Charlie." Olivia said. Charlie shook Dawn's hand. "Nice to meet you." Dawn said.  
"Likewise." Charlie replied. "So favorite customer huh? I'm not very flattered considering I've been your only customer." Olivia shrugged. "Minor detail. So what brings you here?"  
"What? Oh yeah, I think I may have left my sunglasses here yesterday." Charlie said.  
"Oh, let me check." Olivia said looking in the lost and found box. "Hmm...I don't see any sunglasses."  
"Shoot. Well, if you see a pair of black ray-bans give me a call." He said sliding a piece of paper across the counter. Olivia put the slip of paper in her pocket. "Sure."  
"Well, see you around." He said walking away. "Nice meeting you Dawn." Dawn quickly turned to Olivia. "Ohhh...a phone number."  
"It's not like he wants me to call him, he just wants his sunglasses back." Olivia said.  
"Right. I'm sure he was looking for his sunglasses." Dawn said sarcastically.  
"Seriously." Olivia said. "He's not interested in me."  
"Whatever. He looks really familiar." Dawn continued. Olivia shrugged. "Maybe you waited on him at Musicland."  
"Maybe." Dawn answered. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A week later....  
"4231." Olivia mumbled to herself as she drove down the street. Someone actually ordered some candle sets and wanted them delivered.  
"There it is." Olivia said as she found the house and got out of the car to ring the door bell.  
"Can I help you?" a voice asked from behind the door.  
"Delivery from White Candle Barn." Olivia replied.  
"Hey Olivia." Charlie said opening the door. "Come on in."  
"Charlie?" Olivia asked. "You live here?" Charlie nodded. "Home sweet home."  
"Wow." She muttered. "This is a pretty nice house. Are you a celebrity or something?"  
"Not yet. But soon." He said glancing around the new house he and his mother had moved into. Olivia laughed. "I've been telling myself that for years."  
"Seriously." Charlie told her.  
"Really?" Olivia asked.  
"Ever hear of the Mighty Ducks?" he asked. Olivia shook her head. "Can't say I have."  
"Not into hockey?" Charlie asked.  
"Sorry. I haven't lived in Minnesota that long." She replied. Charlie shrugged. "No big deal."  
"So...here's your order." She said handing him the box.  
"Order?" he asked. "Oh right!" Olivia looked at him warily. "Yeah."  
"Okay, I have a confession." Charlie said.  
"You do?" Olivia asked.  
"I was kinda disappointed when you didn't call me so..." Charlie started.  
"So you ordered some candles and figured I'd deliver them." Olivia finished. Charlie nodded. "Actually, I kind of requested you." Olivia blushed. "I don't know if I should be flattered or scared."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out." Charlie said.  
"Oh, umm...it's okay. So you were disappointed I didn't call?" Olivia asked. Now it was Charlie's turn to blush. "Well, yeah."  
"So..." Olivia started.  
"She wants you to ask her out." A voice said.  
"Averman!" Charlie shouted. "Go away!"  
"Jeehz dude I told you to keep quiet." Another voice said.  
"Fulton!" Charlie exclaimed. Two boys walked into the hall from the living room.  
"Hey Olivia. I'm Averman." The first boy said.  
"And I'm Fulton." The other boy said shaking her hand.  
"Nice to meet you. Are you Ducks too?" she asked. The boys nodded.  
"How many more of you are there?" she asked.  
"Only one more here." A voice replied. Olivia turned around and saw another boy.  
"I'm Adam." A tall dark haired boy replied.  
"I see." Olivia said.  
"So now that you've met everyone." Charlie said giving the boys a look.  
"Oh, right. We've got to go do the thing." Adam said.  
"What thing?" Averman asked.  
"The thing." Fulton said. "Come on fellas. Bye Olivia." The other boys left the room.  
"Sorry about that." Charlie said.  
"No big deal. Well, I'd better get going." Olivia said. "They need me back at the store."  
"Yeah, someone might come in. One being the operative word." Charlie replied. Olivia laughed. "So, see you around, I guess." Charlie nodded. "Sure." Olivia waited a moment. "Well, bye." She said and began to walk out the door.  
"Bye." He replied. Olivia walked outside and to her car. Charlie shut the door. "That went well." He mumbled to himself. He looked down and noticed a notebook on the floor. Charlie picked it up and looked inside.  
"Hockey tryouts?" he mumbled as a flyer fell out of the notebook. He flipped to the back cover.  
"Property of Olivia Roberts." He read. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"Hey Dawn." Olivia said.  
"Hey Olivia." Dawn said walking into Olivia's living room. "I had the strangest day."  
"Sure you did. I figured out why Charlie looks so familiar." Dawn said excitedly.  
"Because he's on some hockey." Olivia replied.  
"Because he's on...HEY! How'd you know?" she asked. Olivia related the whole story to Dawn.  
"So he didn't ask you out?" Dawn asked.  
"No, and I really thought he was going to." Olivia said.  
"So did you meet Adam?" Dawn questioned.  
"Yeah, I met all of them. Why?" she asked.  
"No reason." Dawn said.  
"Dawn." Olivia said.  
"Fine! When I figured out who Charlie was I looked up the rest of the team on the internet..." Dawn said.  
"And you saw Adam and thought he was a hottie." Olivia teased.  
"Well, yeah." Dawn said. Suddenly the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Olivia asked.  
"Hi Olivia. It's Charlie." He said.  
"Oh, hey. Need more candles?" she asked. Charlie laughed. "No, I actually have something that might interest you."  
"Really?" Olivia asked.  
"Yes. You left your notebook here." He told her.  
"I did? It must have fallen out of my backpack." She replied.  
"Yeah, so how come you didn't tell me you're a hockey player?" he asked.  
"You looked inside?!" she exclaimed.  
"Kind of. I didn't know whose book it was and I sort of glanced at it." He said. "I'm sorry."  
"No, sorry I freaked." Olivia told him.  
"I understand." He said.  
"Umm..I don't have work tomorrow. Maybe I could pick it up." Olivia said.  
"Sure...we don't have practice until 2:00." He said. "Why don't you come over at like11:30, we could have lunch or something."  
"Sounds good to me." She replied.  
"Okay. See you tomorrow." Charlie said.  
"Bye." Olivia said hanging up the phone.  
"So?" Dawn asked.  
"I think I have a date." Olivia said. The Next Day....  
"Hey Olivia." Adam said opening the door.  
"Adam, right?" Olivia asked walking inside.  
"Give the girl a prize." Adam said. Olivia laughed.  
"Come have a seat. Charlie should be down in a second." He said gesturing to the couch.  
"Ready Adam?" Averman asked entering the room. "Hi Olivia."  
"Hey." Olivia replied. "Where are you kids off to?"  
"We're just heading down to practice." Adam said.  
"Yeah, nothing too exciting." Averman replied.  
"Sounds exciting to me. Do you guys live here too?" She asked.  
"No, it just feels like it. Hey Olivia." Charlie said walking into the living room.  
"Hi Charlie." Olivia replied.  
"Well, that's our cue. Bye guys." Adam said as he and Averman left.  
"So..." Olivia started.  
"Yeah." Charlie said. "Hungry?"  
"I could eat." She said.  
"Come into the kitchen." He said. Olivia settled onto a stool at the counter.  
"Turkey or ham?" he asked her.  
"Turkey." She replied as he handed her a sandwich. "Thanks." He sat down next to her and gave her a can of pop.  
  
"Oh, I forgot." He said getting up. "I have to get your notebook."  
"Oh, right." She replied. Charlie came back into the kitchen a few minutes later. "Here you go."  
"Thanks." She said putting the book into her bag.  
"So why did you lie about hockey the other day?" he asked. Olivia shrugged. "I don't really play that much. I'm not that great of a skater."  
"I've been playing since I can remember. It's fun, hard, but fun." He said. The two chatted awhile longer. Olivia glanced at the clock.  
"I'd better get going." She said.  
"Yeah, I've got to get over to the practice." He replied.  
"So why don't you come over sometime and I can help you with your skating? Charlie suggested.  
"Okay, how about Saturday?" she asked.  
"It's a date." he replied. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
"How does this look?" Olivia asked.  
"Fine. Just like the other five outfits you tried on." Dawn said. Olivia sighed. "I'm losing my mind."  
"You said this wasn't even a real date. Why are you so concerned with what you wear?" Dawn asked.  
"I don't know." Olivia said sitting down on the couch. Just then the doorbell rang.  
"Here's Charlie!" Dawn said gleefully.  
"Man, you are scary today." Olivia said heading to the door.  
"Don't I know it." She replied. Olivia opened the front door.  
"Hey." Charlie said.  
"Hi Charlie." Olivia said opening the door wider. "Come on in."  
"Hello Charlie." Dawn said.  
"Dawn." Charlie replied. "How are you?"  
"Fine." She said. "So what exactly are you two crazy kids up to?"  
"Nothing big." Olivia said quickly. Charlie looked confused but didn't say anything.  
"Well, I'll later guys." She said leaving the house.  
"So why didn't you tell Dawn that we were doing?" he asked.  
"Because she doesn't know I have this interest." Olivia told him.  
"Does anyone?" he asked. She shook her head. "Just you."  
"So it's just a secret between you and me." He said.  
"Well, yeah. And I really like to keep it that way." She replied.  
"Cool." He said. Olivia started feeling a little nervous.  
"So..." she started.  
"Do people call you anything besides Olivia?" he asked.  
"What? No, not really." She replied. "Why?"  
"Just wondering." He said.  
"Right. So, are you ready?" Olivia asked.  
"Sure" he said. The pair headed to the local ice rink.  
"You're a natural." Charlie said. Olivia blushed. "I don't know about that." The two messed around playing an impromptu game of hockey and laughing the whole time.  
"You should try out for our summer league. We have a few open spots." Charlie. Olivia shook her head. "I don't think I'm good enough to play seriously."  
"You never know until you try." He told her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
"Hello? One moment. Olivia, it's your boyfriend." Dawn said. Olivia rolled her eyes. "First of all, why are you answering the phone at my house? And secondly, he's not my boyfriend. Hello?"  
"Hi Olivia." Charlie said.  
"What's up?" she asked.  
"I wanted to ask you something." He said.  
"Sure." Olivia replied.  
"What are you doing Saturday night?" Charlie asked.  
"Hmm...let me consult my schedule. Well, nothing, followed by nothing, and then ah, yes, absolutely nothing." Olivia told him.  
"Good. I was wondering if you wanted to be my date." He said.  
"Your date?" Olivia asked.  
"Yeah, the team having a party for. You don't have to if you don't want to." He said.  
"No, no I want to go." She replied.  
"Okay...umm... can you do me a favor?" he asked.  
"I can try." Olivia said.  
"Well, everyone has a date except Adam. So...." He started.  
"You want me to ask Dawn?" she finished.  
"Exactly." He said. "Think she'd go for it?"  
"No doubt." She replied. Saturday....  
"I think I'm going to pass out." Dawn said.  
"You'll be fine." Olivia replied.  
"Easy for you to say. Your date isn't the hottest man alive." She said.  
"Hey now." Olivia said. Dawn was about to respond but the doorbell rang.  
"Here we go." Olivia said. Olivia and Dawn headed to the front door.  
"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." Dawn mumbled. Olivia hit her arm.  
"Ow." She replied. Olivia opened the door.  
"Hello boys." She said.  
"Hi Olivia, Dawn. Adam this is Dawn. Dawn, Adam." Charlie said.  
"Hello Adam." Dawn said.  
"Hi, nice to meet you." He said.  
"Likewise." She replied.  
"Shall we?" he asked offering her his arm. She just nodded and they walked toward the limo. Olivia laughed. "They look good together." Charlie nodded and then turned toward Olivia. "You look really beautiful." Olivia blushed. "Thanks. You look nice too."  
"Thanks. Ready to go?" Charlie said. The two walked to the car.  
"Hey fellas." Olivia said getting inside.  
"What up Olivia!" Averman said bouncing in his seat. A girl sitting next to Averman rolled her eyes. "Remind me again why I agreed to this?"  
"Cause you love me!" he said. "Oh, Olivia this is Kelly."  
"Nice to meet you." Olivia said.  
"Hello." Olivia said. "Where's your date Fulton ?" Fulton shrugged. "Too many ladies to pick from."  
"Everyone turned you down huh?" Olivia asked.  
"Yeah, I mean no." Fulton said quickly. Everyone laughed. Later that night.....  
"Woo-woo! Come ride the Averman Express!" Averman screamed as he ran across the dance floor with the Venga Boys blaring, dragging Kelly behind him.  
"She looks thrilled." Olivia said.  
"Is he always this scary?" Dawn asked.  
"Yeah. Just be glad he still has his clothes on." Adam said.  
"Don't want to know." She said. Averman came back to the table. "Why aren't y'all dancing?"  
"You have to wait two hours before dancing after you eat." Olivia said.  
"Na-uh! That's swimming." Averman said. "Come on Olivia dance with me."  
"That's ok...." Olivia started as Averman began to drag her onto the floor. Luckily Charlie intercepted her.  
"You wanna dance with him?" Averman asked.  
"Instead of you? Yes." She replied.  
"Okay! The Averman Express gone pass you by." He told her running off.  
"Scary, scary man." She said walking off the dance floor. Charlie grabbed her hand. "Don't you want to dance?" Olivia began fidgeting with the hem of her dress. "We don't have to." Suddenly the music changed to a ballad.  
"Let's dance." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck and they began to sway to the music.  
"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" he whispered. She nodded. They were quiet for a moment.  
"Did I tell you that I really want to kiss you right now?" he asked.  
"What?" Olivia asked startled. And then his lips met hers briefly. Olivia smiled. "I don't remember if you told me that."  
"I didn't?" he asked.  
"Maybe you'd better refresh my memory." She said.  
"Gladly." He replied. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Two weeks later....  
"Charlie!" his Mom called out. "Telephone."  
"Ugh." He sighed. "Coming." Olivia groaned.  
"You have to get up." Charlie said.  
"But I'm comfortable." She whined.  
"The sooner I get up the sooner I'll be back." He told her.  
"Fine." She said untangling her limbs from Charlie's.  
"Be right back." He said kissing her forehead. Olivia smiled. Her life was perfect. Ever since the night of the party she and Charlie had become inseparable. Adam and Dawn also hit it off and had gone on a few dates. Charlie walked back into the room grinning from ear to ear.  
"You look happy." She commented.  
"Guess who that was." Charlie said sitting down next to her.  
"Justin Timberlake?" she asked. Charlie shook his head. "Coach."  
"And this is exciting because?" Olivia asked.  
"Seriously. He called about you." Charlie told her. Olivia looked surprised. "About me?" Charlie nodded. "I told him about your interest in hockey...."  
"You what?!" Olivia said jumping up from the couch. Charlie looked at her confused.  
"Charlie! I asked you not to do that!" she shouted.  
"Calm down sweetie." He said standing up.  
"Don't sweetie me! I can't believe you did that." Olivia said angrily.  
"Look, he wants you to try out." Charlie told her.  
"That's not the point. I asked you not to do that and you did!" she continued. "How am I supposed to trust you anymore?"  
"Olivia come on now." He said. "You can trust me. I care about you."  
"That's what I thought." She said heading to the door. Charlie followed her. "Where are you going?"  
"I can't be here right now." Olivia said opening the door.  
"Olivia." He said grabbing her arm. She broke away. "Charlie, don't. I'll talk to you later." And with that she walked out the door. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 One week later....  
"Olivia just answer the phone." Dawn pleaded.  
"No. I don't want to talk to him." Olivia said.  
"If you ask me I think you're blowing this out of proportion." Dawn said.  
"That's why I didn't ask you." Olivia said smiling sweetly. Dawn rolled her eyes. "Whatever." The doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it." Dawn said running to the door. Olivia picked up the remote and began flipping channels.  
"Hey Olivia." Adam said as he and Dawn walked into the room.  
"Hi Adam." Olivia said back. "What's up?"  
"Nothing. We actually have a day off." Adam said.  
"Oh, that's nice. You guys work very hard." Olivia said.  
"So what are you doing today?" Dawn asked. Olivia shrugged. "I have to work later."  
"Exciting." Adam said.  
"Indeed." She replied.  
"Well, we'd better get going. The movie starts soon." Dawn said.  
"Yeah, let's roll." He said. The phone rang and Olivia made no attempt to answer it.  
"Why aren't you going to answer it?" Adam asked sounding puzzled.  
"Because it's Charlie." Olivia said.  
"Oh." Adam replied. "You're still mad?" Olivia nodded.  
"He's miserable you know." Adam said.  
"Good." Olivia said.  
"Come on Adam there's no reasoning with her. Bye Olivia." Dawn said.  
"Bye kids." She replied as they headed out the door. Olivia sighed and switched off the television. She hated to admit it but she was miserable too. Even though she hadn't known Charlie very long she really missed him. She had spent so much time with him lately it was strange not having him around. The phone rang again. She couldn't take it anymore.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Olivia. You answered." Charlie said.  
"Well, you have been calling for the past two hours non-stop. I got sick of hearing the phone ring." She said. Charlie didn't say anything.  
"Are you going to say something?" she asked.  
"Can we talk?" he asked.  
"We're talking right now." She said.  
"Seriously." He said. Olivia sighed. "Fine."  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yes." She said.  
"I'll be over in ten minutes." He said.  
"Okay." Olivia said hanging up the phone. She sank into the couch.  
"What am I doing?" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
"Come on in." Olivia said opening the door. Charlie nodded and walked inside.  
"We can talk in the living room." She said. After they settled onto the couch Charlie spoke. "Look, I know you're mad at me." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Really?"  
"Come on Olivia." He told her.  
"Sorry, I'll be quiet." She said.  
"You have every right to be mad. I did something you told me not to do." He said. "But I do care about you and I'm sorry." Olivia stared at her hands. "I know you are. And I know you care about me. I care about you too."  
"So do you forgive me?" Charlie asked hopefully. Olivia remained silent playing with the pillow on the couch.  
"So he thinks I could be good? You must have talked me up" she asked breaking the silence.  
"Yeah." Charlie said warily. "I told him you had promise."  
"You know I really should be thanking you." Olivia said.  
"Come again?" Charlie asked surprised.  
"I never would have worked up the nerve." She said. "And I probably would never have actually tried out."  
"So..." Charlie asked.  
"So thank you." She said giving him a hug. After they broke apart Charlie looked at her. "Are we okay?" Olivia nodded. "Just listen to me next time I tell you something okay?"  
"Whatever you say." He said giving her a kiss. THE END 


End file.
